1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the present invention relates to an OLED display that reduces the damage of a panel assembly, which may be caused by impact upon being dropped, by having an improved bezel supporting the panel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display includes a plurality of OLEDs each having a hole injection electrode, an organic light emitting layer, and an electron injection electrode. The OLEDs emit light using energy generated when excitons generated by electron-hole combinations in the organic light emitting layer drop from the excitation state to the ground state.
By the above principle, OLED displays have a self-emissive characteristic. Therefore, unlike Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), OLED displays do not require a separate light source and thus, their thickness and weight can be reduced. Furthermore, OLED displays have a variety of desirable properties, such as low power consumption, high luminance, quick response, and the like. Therefore, OLED displays are drawing attention as the upcoming alternative displays for portable electronic devices.
A typical OLED display includes a panel assembly in which OLEDs are formed, a bezel coupled to the panel assembly at a rear side of the panel assembly, and a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) electrically connected to the panel assembly by a Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPCB).
The panel assembly of such an OLED display has two thin substrates. In addition, unlike the LCD in which the interior of a panel assembly is filled with liquid crystal, the OLED display has empty spaces inside of the panel assembly. Therefore, the mechanical strength of the OLED display is not sufficient. Particularly, the typical OLED display is configured such that the panel assembly is protected by only the metal bezel. That is, no absorption member for absorbing external impact is provided in the typical OLED display.
Therefore, when a user accidentally drops an electronic device having such an OLED display, a relatively large torsion load and/or a relatively large bending load is applied to the bezel, to deform the bezel. As a result, the torsion load and/or the bending load are transferred to the panel assembly coupled to the bezel. This may cause damage to the panel assembly.